


Midnight Crash

by himitsutsubasa



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsutsubasa/pseuds/himitsutsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunnymund has, in his his mind, that three a.m. means sleep. To everyone. In the same time zone. </p><p>Everyone but Jack Frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Crash

"Kangaroo!"

Bunnymund looked over to his clock. Three a.m. He wasn't a specialist in sleep or anything like that, but he had the idea in his head that three a.m. meant sleep. He sat up and tried to look menacing. 

Jack just beamed back. "Cranky much?" 

For a moment, Bunny was tempted to make a scathing remark because it was three in the morning and Jack had somehow gotten into his house. But, he stopped himself because it was three in the morning and Jack had somehow managed to bypass his security system. 

"What do you want, Frostbite? I work the nine to five you know." 

"You run a candy shop, which you own." Jack flopped onto the bed. 

Bunnymund rubbed his face. "Ugh... Don't tell me, you're running from the cops again." 

Jack pouted and rolled over. His stomach was over Bunnymund's midriff and head on the elder's chest. "Maybe..." 

Bunnymund rubbed his temples. "Frostbite, I thought we covered this. You said you didn't want to go to jail." 

"I don't," Jack muttered. "Pitchner was asking for it though. Don't give me the PTSD stuff, he was drinking again."

Bunnymund stared at Jack. The kid was intuitive. He hadn't noticed, but now that Jack mentioned it, the pieces fit together. Pitch was much more withdrawn and Kitty, his daughter, looked so tired. There was only so much an eight year old should face. 

"Do you want me to talk to him?" He knew all the neighborhood kids, from Cupcake to Sophie. He could recall the days when Jack wasn't a sticky fingered teen, but a snot nosed brat with an obsession with bunnies, therefore Bunnymund.

Jack shook his head. "Nah. I think I covered it." He had a hard time comparing the kid, who followed him around, to the Jack on his bed. But then again, he was much different from the fresh out of college kid, who inherited a candy shop. 

With a growing sense of dread, he asked, "What did you do?" 

Jack winked. "I may or may not have plastered his kitchen and den with Alcoholics Anonymous posters." 

Bunnymund sighed. It was a good thing he really liked this kid. 

"So you'll be needing a place to stay?" North was going to have words if he found out Jack was out of the streets at three a.m. They boy, young man, yawned.

"Yeah, why not?" Jack rolled again, curling around Bunnymund's side. "You're really warm and central heating in my apartment's broken." 

Bunny mind jolted. "Argh... You have ice cubes for feet, I swear!" 

"Shut it, kangaroo." Jack yawned and nuzzled into Bunnymund's side. Bunny placed a kiss on his nose and settled down. 

It was a good thing he really like the boy, or he would find the whole sleeping together but not sleeping together objectable. No, it was a good thing he really like his little Frostbite.

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick little trip. I can't believe I don't remember writing this.


End file.
